


Galaxy Boy

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, boarding school/private school, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For Georgie (@hyckfilms on twt).“I don’t just give my number out to anyone, pretty boy.”“Why not? I think you’re cute. You think I’m cute. Why can’t we exchange numbers?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Galaxy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retroyangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroyangs/gifts).



> For Georgie (@hyckfilms on twt), happy valentine's day cutie!
> 
> Saw that you wanted a boarding/private school markhyuck au and this was what I was able to come up with. But honestly this is just the babies flexing their wealth and pinning after one another. Not really anything boarding school around it lol. 
> 
> In honor of Hyuck's recent vlive, I've decided to write this. So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, exams are kicking me and my beta's ass, so this is unbetaed. I tried to edit this as much as my sleep deprived brain could, but there might be some errors still. I'll update this again when it's edited completely~
> 
> Update: beta version updated, thank you Isis!

#

The first time that Donghyuck met Mark, it was at a lacrosse game against their rivaling school, late Friday night. 

Lacrosse was a pretty big thing at their high school, but Donghyuck had never been to one. He had heard about them; how crazy the parties after the games were, who hooked up with who, how many bottles of champagne were bought, or who gambled their Ferrari off during a round of poker. Most of the students that went out to the games really didn’t go for the game itself, they went more so for the things that happened after it. 

Kids with more than enough money to blow didn’t give two shits about a game where a bunch of boys tossed a ball around to each other with a stick, trying to score a point. They couldn't care less about who won or lost those games. 

Donghyuck didn’t either, so that’s why he never went. He didn’t care for all those after parties either. He would much rather spend his time at home, playing games or buying the latest Balenciaga collection. But Renjun was not going to let his best friend wallow by himself in that way too large and empty house of his. That’s how Donghyuck found himself there, sitting in the student section of the field, watching a bunch of boys throw a ball to each other with their stupid plastic sticks. 

Sighing, Donghyuck pulled on his plain white tee, that cost more than a couple hundred, grimacing at the way the hot air made him sweat. “Please remind me why the fuck I’m out here in this fucking heat watching a bunch of equally sweaty boys play a dumb game of Lacrosse?”

Renjun had the audacity to roll his eyes at Donghyuck’s words. Then he shoved Donghyuck’s face around so that his eyes are back on the grassy fields illuminated by the bright fluorescent lights of the stadium. “Because sweaty Lacrosse boys are fucking hot, Hyuck.” 

“They’re disgusting that’s what.” Donghyuck retorted as he began to start up a mini game on his phone. 

But before the game could even load, Renjun yanked it out of his hands, asking, “Have you even looked at them yet? Because you must be super blind if you don’t see all those _hotties_ on the field.”

“What is there to even look at?” Donghyuck threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Um, a lot of things?” Renjun said, rolling his eyes yet again. Pointing out to a particular player on the field, he added, “Look at number two. I think you’ll find him hot.” 

Following Renjun’s finger, Donghyuck’s eyes settled onto the boy that had the number two on the back of his green jersey. At first, Donghyuck didn’t see anything in him. He looked just like the rest of the other players on the field; tall, lean, and sweaty. That was until he turned around and started to run towards the student section, waving his hands out to greet everyone that came out to support the lacrosse team. 

Donghyuck felt his heart stop all together, because good lord, the boy was _beautiful._

The word beautiful truly didn’t even do him justice to how the boy looked. 

Seeing his awestruck face, eyes wide, lips parted, Renjun snorted beside him. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I knew you were going to like Mark.” 

Donghyuck thought that Mark looked so ethereal beneath the silver glow of the moon. 

Donghyuck had long stopped paying attention to what Renjun was saying. His excited rambles were lost in the cool breeze of the hot Friday night. Instead, Donghyuck had his attention fixed on how beautiful the older boy looked, basking in the moonlight. He watched as Mark let out a loud laugh at something that one of his teammates said, his nose scrunching up cutely as he adjusted his eyegear back on his nose. He watched that way the glow of the moon reflected off of the metal goggles, illuminating his entire face.

It was well known to everyone that Donghyuck had a set of constellations on his face but he had never noticed anyone else with them, until now. Even from where he was sitting, Donghyuck could see that Mark had some constellations of his own. They were breathtaking. Mark had one right below his cheekbone and then some on his neck. He could draw an imaginary line connecting them all, Mark had Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper, on his face. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice that their school had shot the winning shot into the goal and the game was over. All around him, everyone was on their feet, celebrating. They’re hugging and screaming with one another, shaking the whole stadium with their energy. 

Renjun’s yanking him up to his feet, hollering, “Dude, they fucking won! You know what that means? Afterparty at Lee’s house, baby!” 

Donghyuck still didn't really care about the party. But there was one thing that he did care about, and it was concerning the boy with the number two on his green jersey. Feeling determined, he spoke out loud, saying, “I am getting Mark’s number.” 

.

The party was about as chaotic as he had imagined it. 

He parked his white Porsche right into an empty spot in a line of Porsches that the other students drove. Even from outside, he could hear the heavy bass and trap music that was being played. If this was any other house in a normal neighbourhood, the neighbors would have called the police on the Lee’s for having such an obnoxious party this late into the night. But the Lee's Residence wasn’t normal, far from it. 

The Lee’s Residence was a whole section of its own, completely far away from the rest of the mansions in the area. It was private and secluded. The closest house was more than a mile away. This also meant that it was the perfect house to host a party. 

Donghyuck walked up to the front and was greeted by two security guards and a bouncer, who asked him stiffly, “Black card?”

He frowned the guard’s words. What the hell does his black card have to do with anything? But regardless, he pulled out his Gucci wallet and showed them his black card. The second that they saw his name engraved on the front of it, they immediately opened the door and let him pass.

Pocketing his wallet back into his jacket, he walked past them, brows knitting together in confusion. It seemed like the pass to get into the after party was a black card. When this thought came to him, Donghyuck couldn’t help but roll his eyes, because it was such a rich kid thing to do. 

If he had thought the air was hot and stuffy at the game, then the air within the party was unbreathable. Bodies slick with sweat brushed against each other as they moved and danced. He was hit with an overwhelming scent of expensive colognes and perfumes. Donghyuck could detect the underlying musky notes of the Bleu de Chanel and the woody scents of a Jo Malone London colognes as a couple shoved past him.

Donghyuck spotted the back of Renjun’s head and head straight toward the shorter boy. As he moved closer to where his best friend was standing, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. He was standing around the kitchen counter, filled to the brim with all sorts of alcohol, with some of the players from the lacrosse team. Mark was one of the players. 

Mark had changed out of his lacrosse clothes and into a mind-blowing ensemble. He had a black tee tucked into his black skinnies, which would have been a simple outfit. But the green velvet jacket that adorned his shoulders knocked the air out of his lungs. The boy’s hair was unstyled, his dark hair laying over his forehead as silver jewelry decorated his neck and fingers. 

“About time that you made it!” Renjun exclaimed at him, shoving a red cup into his empty hand, filled to the brim with some questionable liquid. Then throwing an arm around his shoulders, Renjun introduced him to everyone else. “Everyone, this is Donghyuck. My greatest, bestest friend. And Donghyuck, meet Jeno, Jaemin, Lucas, and Mark.”

Donghyuck briefly made eye contact with the other three boys, a small, polite smile on his lips. He had met Lucas once before, during their calculus lecture. Jeno and Jaemin, he had heard plenty about before, courtesy of Renjun’s huge infatuation on the two boys, but he had never met them though. Jeno was as cute as a samoyed puppy as Renjun had claimed he was. And then Jaemin was as sweet as his bubblegum pink hair, once again as Renjun had claimed he was. 

As his eyes landed on Mark, though, Donghyuck felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he felt all confidence that he usually had left his body. 

He usually wasn’t one to go out of his way to get a boy’s number. It was always the reverse for him, attractive boys would chase after him to give him _their_ numbers. But that mere fact wasn’t going to stop him. What Donghyuck wanted, he always got. It’s been like that since the day he was born, and he was not going to let some ridiculously handsome boy stop him. 

If he wanted Mark’s phone number, then he was going to get it. 

Renjun had seen his more than desperate looks during the whole conversation that everyone was having with one another. It was something about the other lacrosse team that they had played against, but he wouldn’t know, he didn’t pay any attention to the conversation. Renjun seemed to take pity on Donghyuck as he started to pull the boys away, calling for a round of beer pong, but leaving behind Mark. 

He caught the way that Mark’s eyes were twinkling underneath all of the lights in the kitchen. Mark took a sip from his own red cup, saying over the rim, “Haven’t seen you around here before, first party appearance?”

Donghyuck nearly snorted. Mark’s question was so typical, kind of cheesy too if the older boy was planning on using it as a pick up line. He decided to entertain the boy though. “Would have made an appearance sooner, but I’m not that much of a lacrosse fan to search for the details about the parties related to it.”

Mark threw his head back and laughed, his nose doing its cute little nose scrunch again. “Then what the hell made you come out this time?”

“You.”

He took pleasure in the way Mark’s cheeks became redder than the solo cup he was holding his hand. “Oh,” the boy had managed to stutter out. “Why?”

“I think that you’re cute and I want your number.” Donghyuck told him, not feeling an ounce of shame. He pulled his iPhone out from his pocket and began to pull up a new contact page. 

As he handed his phone over to Mark, he was stunned to see the twinkle come back to his inky, black eyes. And then he became confused when Mark didn't take his phone from his extended hand. 

“I don’t just give my number out to anyone, _pretty boy_.” 

Donghyuck’s mouth parted. He could not believe what he just heard. Did Mark just say no? Eyes blinking owlishly, he asked, “Um, did you just say no?”

Mark nodded. 

“Why not?” Donghyuck fired back as he pulled his hand back. He could feel his cheeks burning again at the rejection. “I think you’re cute. You think I’m cute. Why can’t we exchange numbers?” 

The older boy shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip from his cup. “It’s called being selective. Can’t have half the planet having my number just because they find me cute. You could be a crazy stalker for all I know about. Rich kid or not, a stalker is still a stalker.” 

“Fair enough.” Donghyuck huffed in response. 

He had half the mind to give up, because he was already putting in more than enough effort to get this cute boy’s phone number. He was determined, but he could see that Mark was even more stubborn than he was in not giving Donghyuck his number. But as he spotted a few students scribbling their names in black sharpie on their red solo cups, a sudden idea came to him. 

Donghyuck quickly excused himself before walking towards the counter that had all of the black sharpies. As he walked away, he didn’t miss the way that Mark’s smile dropped instantly from his face and his eyes growing wide as he scrambled after him. Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel a burst of confidence in response. So the older boy was pinning after him too after all, he was just trying to appear all cool and all that bullshit. 

Snatching a sharpie from the counter, he turned on his heel and began to walk back to where he had left Mark. Then taking Mark’s drink out of his hand, he began to write his seven digit number on the side of the cup. Handing the cup back to him, Donghyuck said, “There. Problem solved. Text me, cutie!”

Without another word, Donghyuck left the party, feeling incredibly satisfied with himself. 

. 

It had been hours and Donghyuck still hadn't received a text from the older boy. Twenty seven hours to be exact. It was absurd. No one had ever turned him down before, ever. 

Not getting a text from Mark had put him into a mood and the English paper that he still needed to finish was not helping it either. In the middle of searching up a term in the dictionary, he felt his phone vibrate. One glance at the time, nearly two in the morning, Donghyuck was confused to who the hell would even try to contact him this late. He had already said goodbye to both Chenle and Jisung at ten. And then Renjun reminded him at twelve that they had a pop quiz in calculus before the boy too went to bed. 

As he picked up his phone and checked the reason of the notification, Donghyuck gasped at the unknown number that appeared on his screen. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Donghyuck opened the message. But what he saw made his heart stop all together.

There right before his eyes, was a message undoubtedly from Mark, but the color that he saw made him want to vomit. Instead of the usual blue iMessage bubbles that he was so accustomed to, the one that he received from Mark was _green_.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Donghyuck rubbed at his eyes, hoping that he was just sleep deprived and was starting to hallucinate. But even when he saw spots in his vision, the text bubble was still green. 

Fingers flying across his keyboard, he texted Mark back. _‘You can’t be serious?!’_

_‘What? All I said was “Hey pretty boy, it’s Mark.” Is my name not Mark?’_

_‘No.’_ Donghyuck rolled his eyes. _‘That’s not what I’m talking about.’_

_‘Then what are you talking about??’_

_‘You’re fucking Team Android.’_

_‘Yeah. What about it?’_

_‘That’s revoking *barf*”_ He really did feel like throwing up in real life. Donghyuck could not believe someone like Mark was still on Team Android. It wasn’t like the boy couldn’t afford an iPhone. Mark could have bought a thousand iPhones with no problem. 

_‘*eye roll* Whatever.’_

_‘I’m serious! Android emojis… your emojis… omg my eyes! They’re horrendous!’_ He couldn’t help but cringe at the terrible pixelated quality of the emojis that Mark had sent over. They burned his eyes. 

_‘You’re being so dramatic over a damn phone.’_

_‘Then switch.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Why not?!?’_ Mark was really pushing his limits. He had already denied Donghyuck of his number. Now he’s not going to switch to Team iPhone, either? Unbelievable. 

_‘Because I am perfectly content with my phone now.’_

_‘Ugh, you sound like a grandpa. You need to get with this time and age. Aka switch to team iphone.’_

_‘Yeah, no…’_

_‘Well you need to convert! So that we can match!’_

_‘Why do we need to match for?’_

_‘If we’re going to be boyfriends, we HAVE to match.’_

_‘Who says that I’ll be your boyfriend?’_

_‘Are you serious?’_

_‘Very.’_ Donghyuck can just imagine the way that Mark is laughing on the other side of the screen, his nose doing that cute little scrunch that Donghyuck had come to love so much. Before he could send a witty text back, Mark had already sent him another text. _‘Goodbye, Hyuck.’_

Feeling extremely defeated and outwitted, Donghyuck abandoned his calculus homework and flopped down onto his king size bed. Sighing loudly, he decided to text the one person that would have the answers to all of his questions. 

“Sorry, Renjun. But beauty sleep needs to be cast aside, we have boy troubles.” Donghyuck muttered to no one but himself as he began typing up a message to his best friend. 

_‘So, Mark can’t be serious about the whole Team Android bullshit, right?’_

Renjun replied back to him almost instantly, which was shocking considering he had told Donghyuck he was going to sleep hours ago. _‘Oh, yeah. Mark is a hardcore galaxy phone kind of guy.’_

_‘Omg. Why does fate play me like this?! I finally find a boy worthy enough of my love and he’s a hardcore android user…’_

_‘You act like it’s the end of the world, Hyuck. Don’t be so dramatic…’_

_‘It is for me!’_

_‘It’s just a damn phone!’_

_‘Tell Mark lee and his stupid android that!’_

_‘You’re impossible.’_

.

Donghyuck was waiting outside in the school’s parking lot, leaning against his white Porsche when he caught sight of Mark coming out from the lacrosse field. He immediately sprinted over to the older boy, holding onto his phone tightly. 

It seemed like Mark had just come out of the shower because his hair was still wet, sticking to his forehead and he had his golden frames on. This was the first time that Donghyuck had seen the boy without his contacts and he found Mark ten times cuter with his circle frames. He was shocked that Mark didn’t wear them more often. He looked so _good_ in them. 

“Hey,” he breathed out, feeling a little breathless. Whether it be from the sprint that he just did or being caught off guard at how attractive Mark was, he wasn’t sure. Maybe a mixture of both. 

“Hello to you too, pretty boy.” Mark laughed. Adjusting his lacrosse bag on his shoulders, Mark took a quick glance around them. It was fairly late, so the parking lot was pretty vacant. The only cars left were Donghyuck’s Porsche and then his black Audi. 

Donghyuck caught Mark’s lingering eyes on the vacant lot, so he felt the need to explain himself. Gnawing on his bottom lips, he said, “I was waiting for you…”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“I wanted to talk to you about last night,” Donghyuck mumbled, cheeks growing red as he started to dig around in his backpack for something. 

He heard the sigh that Mark let out, before the older boy stated, “If you’re trying to persuade me into switching to an iPhone again, it’s not going to work.”

“But I’m not.” Donghyuck pouted. He honestly still couldn’t believe that he decided to be head over heels in love with a boy that was so stubborn and faithful to his goddamn android. It was fucking crazy. “I’m here to give you my new number.”

“New number?” Mark frowned, his brows knitting together in confusion. 

“Yeah, I got a new phone.” Donghyuck smiled, his eyes lighting up. In his hand, he held up a brand new galaxy phone, one that was exactly identical to the one that Mark had. Smile widening to the point that his cheeks were starting to hurt, he added, “So that we could match.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
